


We Can Stand Eachother

by LlmFr



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reborntale, Manipulation, demon Fuku, demon Grillby, demon sans, rest of the characters be angels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 03:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10654056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LlmFr/pseuds/LlmFr
Summary: It's in the natural order of things to separate families in order to follow those rules. Those rules that define your group. Many have fallen victim to this event that defines how the rest of everyone's new lives go.Fuku doesn't know what she wants. She only wants to be family again.(In which Fuku, Grillby, and Fuku's sister Ene die and they don't know they were once a happy family.(Ene is NOT my character))(Read "Peace Doesn't Come After Death" by DeadIshael, then you hoomans shall understand all da little points in the story.)





	We Can Stand Eachother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeadIshael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadIshael/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Peace Doesn't Come After Death](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6226960) by [DeadIshael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadIshael/pseuds/DeadIshael). 



> Ok so, story time and confessions. 
> 
> I meant to make a oneshot for Peace Doesn't Come After Death a looooonnnnngg time ago. Buh fer da longest time I couldn't figure out what it should be. So fast forward about a week ago and I'm looking through my completed bookmarks for something to pass the time and that fic comes up and my first thought is "I haven't don a marathon of dis when it's completed." So I read it and I'm like, "I wonder what other works they got" and I look to find that no ones gifted em anythin. So I look through the fic again to see if I can think of anything fer a one shot ta make like its a fairy quest. And I'm at the end and looking through the comments. 
> 
> "Sucks Grillby didn't get a happy ending..." and I'm like "duuuuude, dis needs ta happen" 
> 
>  
> 
> So like, I'm formulatin ideas an crap an suddenly I write like 2000 words in 30 minutes? 
> 
> Anyway, inspiration fer da win, if ya haven't go read the fic mentioned above. 
> 
> (Dis wasn't meant ta get so outta hand...)
> 
>  
> 
> (Jus a minor note since there wasn't anything on what happened to Gaster afterwards: He died of injury an dust loss jus for convenience. Asshole)

_The human was there. They were just behind them, Ene just knew it! She ran, hand in hand with her sister, Fuku, and was dragged along helplessly behind. Her legs wobbled and skidded out uneven leaps when trying to keep up with her. Magma tear streaked her face as she chanced a sight behind her, hope striking a sinister tease as she saw nothing but black behind her; Another monster she briefly thought innocently, before her eyes seemed to glitch the nice hallucination into an evil being with red eyes and a glinting knife, a demon on earth. She gasped in fear, her cries strengthening and her grip on Fuku and becoming life line. She lost her footing in her moment hysteria, feet tangling with the air as she collided with the ground in a panicked realization of helplessness._

_Fuku almost didn't notice Ene's fall. Her legs carrying her for multiple steps before she realized the sudden drag behind her. She looked behind her to find Ene tripping on her own feet with legs weak as jelly and fumbling back to the rocky red ground. She briefed a glance where the small flame was keeping her stare and she froze, seconds dashing away as the monster followed with a skip in their step, horrid dusty smile stretching their face into an exaggerated doodle only illustrated by a nightmare ridden child. Nothing that was even feasibly possible for a human._

_Fuku changed tactics, no longer dragging her sibling but pulling her to her feet with struggling heaves. Ene didn't seem to notice however, eyes wide and lost within that despicable grin. The older flame pulled rigorously at the other but they wouldn't budge, or rather, wouldn't try. It was too late._

_They were already there._

_Fuku collapsed in tears, looking much like the other in helplessness. No one was there, no one was going to save them. They wouldn't risk their lives for a couple of teenagers. They weren't selfless enough. No one cared. No one would bother with this monstrosity. No one was even there to comfort them. She hugged her sister in grief as she revelled in any last seconds she had with her present family, tears seeping as she came to the conclusion that she was looking death in the eyes. Her eyes didn't leave the human for a moment._

_Ene gave up as well, hugging her sister's waist as she waited for the inevitable. Tears searing so hot they left brown scores on Fuku's white clothes. She accepted her fate. As a helpless child she knew, perhaps better than even her elders, that she'd rather live her last moments in hope that she could save another in grief and that was going to be enough for her sister to go forward, to run away to find father and be the one to see this horror to the end._

_She pulled herself to her knees and hugged Fuku so nothing could possibly hurt her._

_Ene opened her eyes in clarity and looked behind her sister to find her father, hiding behind the stairs not far away as a shadow approached from behind._

_She braced her last moments before crying a farewell only he could understand._

_"D-daddy..." "No!"_

_It wasn't long before she felt the killing lash carve her back and she felt her body slip and devolve peacefully. She smiled at her father because she knew he was there, she knew that Fuku had a chance, she knew that father would stop the human and that he'd get Fuku away and run to the labs safely._

_She died thinking her death saved another._

_..._

_Fuku looked at her lap and cried in anguish before she frantically shook her gaze everywhere but the human and dust to feed her denial._

_"No... no no no. You can't, come on Sis. Sis?!" She screamed at the dust in her lap, furiously clawing at it like it held her sister somewhere within. Tears fell in blobs that bubbled onto the dust and making it sizzle in a sad glowing orb._

_Ene couldn't be gone... she couldn't... she just couldn't! She couldn't she couldn't s h e c o u l d--_

_Her father. Her father was there. He was there behind some poor hiding place and simply watching. Sitting! Hiding! Doing nothing!  
She couldn't say anything before the knife came slashing down upon her too. Across her chest as she turned to Grillby in her finalizing moments, a dark look of placation as she knew the monster would notice where he was. All it took was her gaze. Her hate and they would know._

_She died thinking her father a coward._

~~~

Fuku barged into the house with a loud growl, spaded tail swishing behind her with a fury that perfectly reflected her inner anger.

"Grillby!" She bellowed, lugging her bag onto the counter with an audible crack. She stomped forward and looked around the house with a furious glance, her leathery wings bouncing with every pronounced step she took. She moved onto the upper floors once she caught no sight of the purple fire monster and she ended up finding him lounging in one of the offices with a book in hand and irritatedly reading. It was obvious he was only ignoring her out of spite for whatever reason.

Fuku stomped to him with a cold gaze and ripped the book out of his hands. The pages went fluttering in the air as they burnt at first in blue then shimmied down to the floor in green.

"What do you want, Fuku?" He grumbled, turning a half glacé to her. He didn't care for the book anyway.

"What do I want? You know what I want, Grillby? I want some goddamn respect! I asked you to get supplies for the gang, for _supplies_  to be left near the _boarder_ , and _guess_  what? I find nothing! Fucking nothing!" She ranted at the back of his chair, flames ripping the air above her in her anger.

"And you know what that did Grillby?" She paused so her speech could have effect. Maybe so that she didn't outright kill him too.

"... _what_..." was her lousy boredom laced answer.

She furrowed her brows and stepped closer to Grillby, bending at the hips so she was face to face with him and putting a flaming finger to his throat that carved at the edges of his shirt.

"That costed one of my poor _buddies_  a life thanks to some nasty dog who fought us with nothing but our feisty hands..." she whispered menacingly, jabbing him with her finger.

"And why should a give a shit?" He said cockily.

Fuku let out a hot and powerful aura that crawled up the room walls as she glared Grillby in the eyes. He glared back with a glass forehead that said he didn't give two shits, true to his word. Something inside Fuku boiled, something nasty and long buried with years of cultivation. This asshole! This poor excuse of a demon has the gall to flaunt such arrogance in front of her? The person who, to this day, is the only reason why the goddamn _King_  hasn't beheaded him.

Then something broke and Fuku pushed him back out of his chair. She almost didn't succeed in her all mighty finale of an action monologue but there he was, teetering on the edge of the chair comically before falling ungracefully on the floor.

He landed painfully with the back of his head clashing on one of the meticulous gargoyle statues he kept out of poor taste. He groaned cupping the back of his head before he fully realized what had happened. An equally powerful aura met Fuku's and he scrambled out of his seat with flames that came close to white in his anger. He almost looked silly in his shambling attempts to get up but the facade quickly faltered when he stood taller than Fuku and far more agitated.

"You bitch! The hell makes you think you can come into my house and even dare demand something for your foolish gang?! You hear that?! My _house_! Understand?! I only let you live here because you dumbass gets me credit for all the things I help you with! That doesn't mean you get to freeload off of me!" He yelled.

"Oh yeah? I come into this house because you can barely handle measly short stack of a demon! I'm the only reason YOUR not beheaded for the death of the Head Scientist! You fucking weak-" she was cut off by a hard slap across the face.

She froze in her shock, face dumbfounded as she looked slowly up at Grillby, which seemed more than enough offense in his opinion.

He grabbed her by the collar and pulled her up, their height difference was gone and he could look her straight in the eye. His menacing aura almost held a killing intent. "You don't get to talk about something you didn't see..."

Fuku felt fear for almost a second at the clear anger she had created in the other. Once his words settled in the air, he dropped her and she landed hard on the wooden floor below her, knees digging into its splinters which burned to create the nasty smell of old plastic coated wood.

"Out of my house." He growled with finality. He punctuated his words with an arm directed straight behind her.

Fuku followed the length of his arm to see he was pointing to the door she had just entered through. She looked back to Grillby with a moment weakness shimmering in her eyes before she went back to her angry veil and stood up quickly. She slapped his arm out of the air before doing just as he asked silently.

She'll show him how much she's worth. He needed her and that was for sure.

~~~

Ene loved strolling the boarder, gazing at its beauty. She knew it was dangerous but she didn't care. She loved to see the contrast of the two worlds and the culture. It was like a picturesque slice of the world that put light and dark in the same room. They both needed each other to _be_ as they are and she loved the concept. She loved being able to see it. She didn't know why more didn't bother with the risk. She thought it was well worth it to have such a unique perspective on the world, to come back to have a whole new category of knowledge and respect for the world.

It wasn't like there was a lot of danger. Nor was there a lot of people.

She kept a safety net otherwise. A nice Holy Guard dog on hand, small and portable. She wasn't stupid!

She found a peculiar break in her path, a river that seemed to magically change in a gradient from muggy to clear when crossing the boarder, confusion written across her face at the new obstacle that she hadn't seen on the trail before. She opened her soft green wings and grabbed the small dog she had with her. Brushing them hard to the ground, Ene propelled herself gracefully over the river. The wind assisted her nicely as she landed at a safe distance from the water.  
She gave a quick glance at the strange thing and was about to continue on with her daily time killer journey before a dull light caught the corner of her eye. A flickering flame almost.

It was only a few feet into demon territory but going to investigate it still made her nervous, forcing a dilemma onto her. Curiosity, however, has been her friend for as long as she remembered and she's bared no consequence. She figured it wouldn't kill her to go just a _little_ into the black dead area.

As she wondered closer she realized her mistake.

It was a girl, unconscious and breathing rationed far apart. Made of blue and green fire in the same way Ene had yellow ones and only a little older.

Ene instantly felt the need to help her strangely.

She crouched down to the demon, the dog following suite in searching for the cause of her loss of consciousness and concluding it to be Water Sully along with a multitude of other injuries. Her flames were burning worryingly low.

Nervously, Ene turned her on her side so that the girl was facing her. She instantly recognized her. The firey wisps and sailor clothing. It was that girl in the group that attacked her! She wondered why she was out here on the boarder then... Alone.

There was a coughing that startled her and she instinctually loooked behind her before realizing it was from the girl. Their voice rasped and they croaked out a feint string of words that had Ene becoming exceedingly worried for the girl along with a nervousness crawling up her throat.

"Miss... please, help... get me..." they paused a bit, sucking in air as if they were choking, "... get me... out of here... PLEASE..." with that unsettling dialogue, the girl fell unconscious again, flames dimming even more so.

Instantly Ene reacted with her instincts, she quickly raised her arms out and began healing them, green glow crawling up her flaming yellow arms. The flames of the older girl had begun to rise, growing into a stronger color but were muted in actual strength, the flames would blow out easily. Ene still didn't see the girl waking anytime soon and feared for her safety despite what she'd done to her before. Feared her words especially.

Making a last ditch decision she thought of the only thing she could possibly do.

She hoisted her up so that the girls arm was wrapped securely around her neck and whistled for the dog to crawl up her leg so they could all go.

Opening her wings out wide, she batted them down with far more ferocity than before, her balance wobbling a bit in the air before she took off fully. One wing working far harder then the other.

~~~

_"Fuku! Stop!" Ene yelled, pausing every once in a while to wheeze a laugh at her sisters teasing antics._

_"Oh come ON Ene, you just gotta' catch up!" Fuku dashed left and right, dodging her sisters hand as Ene chased her with far less grace._

_"You know I don't run a lot! Asking me to play tag is like cheating!"_

_"Then run more! Stars knows it could save your life." Fuku countered jokingly, looking behind her to track her sister._

_Fuku ran into someone and stumbled back while mumbling a sorry._

_"...you don't have to be sorry..." her eyes darted up to the monster at the familiarity of the voice._

_"Daddy!" Her face lighted up and she instantly scrambled up to her feet to hug her father. Ene jogged behind out of breath before doing just the same._

_"Daddy your back!" Ene said lovingly._

_"It was only a few hours girls..." His face morphed into a calm smile at the two._

_The girls simultaneously looked up at him and did the same, hugging their father with more strength in response._

 

~~~

Fuku woke up, eyes closed and groggy but still what she considered awake. She didn't bother trying to open her eyes, believing if she just kept them sealed that she wouldn't have to wake for another thousand years or so. She took in the comfort of her bed. The cushiony surface, the perfect pillow, the satin shee-... satin?

She hesitantly pried her eyes open, for a moment her sight was blurry and her mind felt extremely disoriented with how different everything was already. The room was orange, she saw. Perhaps not the typical orange but the kind only gotten when the color was mixed with a soft baby pink. She couldn't describe it but she somehow felt... nostalgic? She should be standing up and examining the room, perhaps picking up valuables and leaving but miraculously... she didn't. She only lied down and took in the unfocused colors before she blinked a few time for her eyes to get a handle on the world. The room was almost painfully cute. Childish doodles and craft paintings littered the walls in a collage only made by an angel. An angel...

She struggled to keep down her laugh suddenly.

Hah! Her plan worked!

She smiled a sinister curve and moved herself closer into the soft bed greedily. She knew the angel was going to fall for her ploy. That particular one she had met before. Helpless she was without her dog and plenty ignorant to a demon's manipulation. And all it took was a few splashes of water and a dry voice, some cuts here and there. Fuku felt accomplished and was damn well proud.

She lied in the bed for a surplus amount of time after her realization. She knew it was a stubborn envy to have the room to herself but she enacted upon it any ways. She stayed on it till it even grew boring. Not like she could wonder around the house without making the angel think different of her. She was already formulating an intricate story and even played out the day dream like it were a perfect movie.

The angel was going to cry in sympathy as Fuku rasped out her helpless pleads to stay. To get away from her vacuum of a 'past'. She was going to let inside the house, new clothes and colorful jewels will adorn her with her new life as the angel turned out to be rich. Her story was going to carry out far and wide as the demon who shouldn't be. A risen demon rather then a fallen angel. She was going to meet with the queen and even the All Powerful will weep in tears at the horrors she will tell. She'll have them _all_ wrapped around her dainty finger once her time is around. She'll just wait, she'll play dead as they comes in to surly check on their injured guest.

It wasn't long before her patience was rewarded. From behind her she could hear the door creaking sadly as foot steps followed. Multiple. And she grinned even wider as she discretely pulled the sheets over her shoulder to hide her glee.

"--doing my usual strolling when I saw her collapsed by the river. I didn't know what to do so I... I kinda healed her? And brought her here?" Said a soft voice. The angel, Fuku concluded.

"Why would you heal her? She's a demon!" The other hastily whispered, Fuku could almost picture a back hand in apprehension but figured that was just her projecting what a demon would do.

"Well... I just thought -I mean, she looked so helpless a-and I figured not all demons could be bad 'cause... you know... your not bad...?" They concluded nervously.

'Your not bad'? Was there another demon with her?

"Don't compare me to other demons." They hissed out. "Just because I'm _decent_ doesn't mean others have the sense to be 'okay'. For all we know this one could be a total bitch who would be thoroughly ungrateful for your foolishness." That asshole! She could act plenty grateful when needed!

"Okay, I get it. But can we give her a chance? She didn't seem _that_ mean. She was begging. How many people can say a demon was willing to beg help from an angel?"

Then she added in a much more unnoticeable sound, "...plus she kind of reminds me on someone..."

Fuku could hear foot steps approach her from behind and resisted the urge to turn and face the two. She played like she was still comatose and tried her best to lay still and relaxed despite her tail uncontrollable twitching under the blanket. A clawed hand poked her and she guessed it was the demon. The strange one who apparently was friendly with the angels already. It dawned upon her that her idea might've not been as original as she thought.

She made sure she still acted as if asleep on the first poke and waited for a second before she could even begin to show signs of waking. She pretended to groan and shuffled a bit, waiting for another queue to arise then repeating the same but to a more pronounced extent. After the fourth poke and a soft shove she finally turned over, eliciting the idea that she was a heavy sleeper. Or that she, at the least, was still feeling the effects of her 'injuries'.

She finally opened her eyes towards the two, blinking repeatedly like she were ridding herself of the blurriness long since eradicated. She had expected the flame girl, dressed in a soft gown and looking like she herself had just woken up. What she didn't expect was a skeletal demon, short and about the least intimidating creature she had ever seen. She allowed her gaze to wonder the other side of the room and found the doorway filled with a Holy Guard before turning back to the others, eyes calculating.

She refused to be the one to speak first, speaking first meant that she knew something and she would rather them think her in innocence with bad looks.

The other two in the room seemed to realize that she wasn't going to say anything, making it awkward for everyone participating in their silent 'conversation'.

The angel was looking around nervously, unwilling to look anyone in the face. Keeping her eyes focused on the decor that scattered the room before finally accepting that she was to be the one to introduce words to the air.

"So...um, how're you feeling? You were asleep a lot longer than I expected with how well your injuries healed..." It seemed like she was keeping her voice subdued.

"I'm... fine." Fuku answered, it was almost like the girls fickle behavior was contagious.

"Okay, um- y-you okay to walk? Your legs probably took the most damage from what I remember..." she trailed off and her eyes drifted away fleetingly. How timid. The demon looked like he was studying every word they both said.

"Yeah..."

"Good cause I made breakfast? Or- sorry, making breakfast I should say."

"Okay."

She started to stutter, "okay, well uh- I'll be d-down the hall to explain what's going on. I'm sure your confused... Oh! I going because I'm making the breakfast...? I already said that. Anyway, Sans 'al be right here to keep ya company!" She was incredibly awkward and in her attempts to leave she tripped over a few times. Apparently fleeing whatever social problems she had and failing.

Looks like Fuku might have to save her sap story for later.

The girl passed the guard and now Fuku was left with the demon. The room instantly became suffocating.

"Heya kid."

"Heya adult." She mocked.

"So..." Sans started off casually. "you get injured on by water and your first instinct is to ask an angel for help?" He started off. Fuku thought it was quite an unfair question but she obliged.

"My first instinct was to ask someone for help. A nice angel like her happened to be strolling by." She said weakly, like a victim.

Sans huffed in amusement at her retort.

"You know, I think I'll save the questions as to what happened for breakfast but for now I'll ask you something else."

His eye lights went out and the room became extremely uncomfortable even physically.

"What do you plan on doing in an angels domain?" He said ominously.

She took no time to reply in a snake like demeanor, "I plan on making my time here worth while."

"Worth while? You think you can just stay in an angels home?"

"Yup, I mean. Proof I can is talking to me."

He paused and gave her a look that said he wasn't playing games. She could tell he was more than mad at the potential idea of another demon roaming around. Looks like she'll have to save her sap story for the selected few with empathy in a child's tale.

"That's some high goals you got there, after meeting Ene for what? Fifteen minutes?"

"I like setting high goals."

Sans looked like he was about to say something but stopped shortly when the girl, Ene she figured, walked back in, announcing that food was ready. He gave her a smile before turning a side glance to Fuku along with a glare of warning. He walked through the door and left the angel to herself in the doorway. She looked at him confusedly before walking to Fuku.

"So like, do you need help? Getting up that is." She said almost frazzled. Ene was irritatingly shy.

Fuku shook her head and demonstrated her capability. She lifted the soft sheets and swung her legs over the edge of the bed almost gracefully before her streak was broken with a sudden slip on the surprisingly smooth floors. Ene quickly moved forward to catch her and she succeeded. Only for Fuku to dig her flaming claws a little too hard. Ene cried out a little and Fuku could see the beginnings of tears in the girls eyes. How pathetic.

Fuku knew however that if she wanted to get a second without the demons fifty-foot range company that she would have to at least apologize for the mishap. She grumbled out a quick and sour 'sorry' that for anyone else would've been far below par. But Ene excepted it gladly, a glimmer of hope and motivation in her eyes for some reason.

"Its fine." She said happily before pulling Fuku up so she could get her feet below her.

They both trudged on out the room. Fuku every once in a while stumbling from sudden vertigo with what she assumed was because of how long she had been lying in bed. Once they made it to the kitchen down the hall, Fuku realized how incredibly domestic everything felt. Calm and unprotected. It felt agonizingly slow for someone who had spent the majority as her life as a demon dredging up typhoons of drama in the demon territory.

She would say it was a nice change if it weren't for the unsettling culture shock she had when she saw kid angels out the window of the hallway. Playing tag it looked like. Laughing and giggling freely. Wings fluttering behind them as they droned out meaningless stories of their mind into movies and chasing each other. A sense of Deja vu.

While Fuku's attention was on the window Ene led her over to one of the chairs on the long rose wood table. Fuku was so distracted she didn't even realize how wayward her actions were, how space out she looked. Sans and Ene sat at the table along with another skeleton angel and a guard it seemed. She didn't even realize the stares she was getting by the time she sat herself properly.

She turned to each one pointedly with a glare and immediately they all seemed to turn to their foods, all except the one pinned by leather wings. Fuku ignored him and turned to the food in front of her.

She saw an opportunity arise with the food. Time to act like the risen demon she was.

She pointed to her plate and made her voice meek as she asked, "What's this called?"

They all looked at her like she had asked the most unorthodox question. She did and she knew it.

"It bacon and pancakes..." answered Sans wearily.

"Really? I've never seen it before." She lifted the bacon with her fork and studied it with squinting eyes.

"HOW COULD YOU HAVE NOT SEEN IT BEFORE?" The skeletal angel asked this time.

"The-the boss always said soggy bread was the only thing we needed..." she made her face look nostalgic and her eyes seem foggy despite the flames obstructing them. She kept her head low to add to the effect as well.

The pity in their eyes had her biting her lips to keep from grinning.

"I'm sorry to hear that..." Ene said, she seemed the most effected by what Fuku's sentence implied.

Fuku started eating the food, purposely using her fork for everything but making it clumsy in her hands as if it were her first time using such 'elegant' tools. She also made sure to eat everything like it were a god send. Savoring the taste. In truth Grillby's cooking was moderate when making breakfast foods compared to everything else he made but it seemed Ene's morning foods were far superior in the category he failed.

Everyone else seemed to have began eating but they all shot glances at Fuku in pity, but once again Sans didn't seem to be too fooled. Maybe she spoke too freely when they were alone.

Finally Ene spoke up, asking the question that had been held off ever since Fuku woke up.

"What happened when you were by the river?" She choked out, once again in a shy manor.

Fuku lower her fork calmly and took a deep breath with her head still bowed as she rattled off the rehearsed story in broken and feared sounds.

"I-I, the boss sent us to, well, lure some angels out, and-uh we kinda failed..." she paused and studied their faces, momentarily looking up, testing the waters. "He told us to get some feathers cause h-he's got a grudge against them or... something. When we came back with nothing he chased us out. I guess I kinda ended tripping near that weird river? I can't exactly remember the details..." She let it simmer with minor things left out incase she'd have to improvise some other things.

As she saw the looks on their faces she realized coincidentally that her case sounded closer to one of a slave's. Perfect.

The breakfast seemed to continue on silently, for what reason, Fuku couldn't decipher. They didn't question her story like she anticipated and seemed to accept it with pity to her disappointment. She'd hoped to go on a long monologue about someone's life who she didn't live through. Oh well. She could live with that.

There was something that bugged her even more than thinking of a story that was never going to be said. What was the other demon doing here. How did he get here. It wasn't until her food was half way finished that she managed the courage to ask such. Just before Sans stood up to clean his plate.

"Why are _you_ here?" She said pointedly to the other, keeping her voice soft and helpless still, he immediately rested himself upon the sudden addressing and sighed at what she guessed he thought was an inconvenient question.

"Ene called me over." Sans said simply. Probably purposely avoid a subject she was so obviously talking about. She'd play along though, branch out from his statement.

"Why would Ene even know you though? Your a demon yet that guard over there it just sitting doing nothing." She nodded her head to the hunk of armor sitting at the table and continued eating her food almost dismissively. She easily broke eye contact, keeping her facade up consistently.

She was surprised when the other skeleton spoke though.

"SANS IS... A SPECIAL CASE."

She hummed at that little piece of knowledge before delving deeper, her curiosity getting the better of her. She could also see Ene moving slightly closer to the table, scooting subtlety to the edge of her seat. Seems she wasn't the only one left out of the loop.

"He doesn't seem like a special case." Fuku said carefully.

The two skeletons shared a knowing glance. Seems there was a loop to be had.

Ene spoke up this time, "You guys never explained that one either."

"That's because there's nothing to explain." Sans shrugged. He knew something alright.

Suddenly Fuku felt the need to ask something that her mind had only pieced together seconds ago. Short, weak, demon hiding out with angels...

"You know someone by the name Grillby?" She asked curiously.

At that, Sans' mannerisms became stiff and his eye sockets widened. The grip on his plate becoming vise as he finally stood up, leaving his food and seemingly in a grumpy mood. Though the other skeleton seemed to not be bothered by the mess, picking up both his and the demons plate and leaving them in the kitchen before going to chase him. The guard following as well strangely. Leaving Fuku and Ene alone awkwardly.

After a moments thought, Fuku asked, "Wanna go eavesdrop?"

Ene only responded with a scrunched brow.

"Chat-peek."

She shook her head no slowly and Fuku sighed at how incredibly naive the girl was to such blatant terms.

"Listen to their conversation."

Ene's eyes lit up and she shook her head again, though this time it seemed she actually was declining.

Fuku only grinned a little, mischievously poking Ene in the side and prodding her to follow. When Ene gave her no supporting movements, Fuku decided to stand suddenly, a spark of motivation in her eye that she instantly regretted when vertigo hit again. She stumbled forward and gripped the table, Ene's chair sliding half way out as she herself tried to support Fuku. Unfortunately the sudden movement to the rickety table made a cup of half way filled water to tip over and for Ene's bare arm to graze the puddle. She hissed out a small scream that died out when Fuku strangely grabbed her arm on instinct, examining the put out flames with a worried look that was foreign to her.

The three absent party's soon came running into the room, the time suddenly quickening as Fuku felt herself thrown to the wall, decorations falling over her head from the force. There was a ringing in her ears at the sudden violence and movement that came upon her. Her vision was blurry and her head ached as she struggled to gain her bearings once again. She could hear distant ringing in the distance and she clawed at her head to make it the painful noise stop.

At one point she could make out mumbles of words and her vision cleared enough to see a yellow flame being held back, clear argument happening but with whom she couldn't tell. Everyone was talking and it was making the noise worse. It was loud and decapitating her hearing. She could feel her blue-green flames flickering wildly with each pierce.

It was loud, it had to stop. Just stop. Stop! "Stop!"

She barely noticed the sudden stillness within the four figures. The echoes of her words bouncing mutely in the walls as the ringing slowly died out into silence. She took a few moments for the light headedness to die and felt the need to berate herself for the ridiculous cause and effect she's put upon herself in doing the whole ploy of lies in the first place. Who would've thought water had such long term effects.

Suddenly, when her vision cleared, she saw Sans nod his head over to the tall angel and a muffled noise escape his jaws. The angel did a worried glance before turning to Ene and grabbing her arm to pull her into the hall way. Presumably to heal her wounds.

Fuku was left alone with Sans, the guard hovering over both their shoulders.

"What... did... Ene..." The light static in her ears kept her from hearing full coherent sentences but she could tell from the atmosphere that Sans got the wrong idea about the situation.

Fuku said something along the lines of 'quite for a moment.' But she couldn't hear herself strangely, only muffled like her head were put into soothing lava.

That made Sans back off for a moment. Clear anger on his face as he waited for the girl to finally get her dizziness to scatter.

After she seemed to fully grasp her surroundings, Sans spoke his previous words, "What did you do to Ene?"

Fuku glared at him before saying, "I didn't do anything. She slipped her arm on water."

"Bullshit."

"I'm not lying. Go ask." Fuku challenged.

That seemed to set him off. In a startling change of events he seemed to appear straight in front of her in an intimidating stance despite his height. Fuku wasn't swayed.

"Listen, bud, chum, pal. I know enough about us demons to understand that you got more in your sleeve than most think." He's kind of right there. "So Ima ask ya to stay as far away from me and Papyrus as possible. Whoever hired you ain't going to get anything from me by being friends with an angel."

Hired?

"What are you talking about?"

At that Sans stepped away, seeming to have made his decision with grim posture. The guard seemed to be keeping a strong eye on the interaction, moving their body so that they could intercept a fight at a moments notice. Sans ignored him though, turning back and calling to Papyrus and announcing their leave. Fuku could hear him grumbled something about another guard being sent and Ene seemed to be chasing him for questions, only for the door to shut in her face. Leaving the two fire beings alone in the same room.

Ene turned worriedly to Fuku, her fidgeting fully amongst her mannerisms as she tried to keep the fear out of her voice. "I um, I don't know what to do. D-do you know what happened?"

Seems she knows she's aware she's alone.

"No."

"S-sans said he was h-having a guard pick yo-you up...? It's not my choice b-but..." Ene's glades were wayward as she tried her best to keep in her place. A sense of unease boiling within her.

Fuku grimly got up from her seat among the fallen paintings and decor, pieces falling from her back. She kept her face down as she let the quiet hints of vertigo pass her again before rushing forward to the girl, flames ablaze.

**  
Living with an angel wasn't worth this bullshit.**

~~~

Grillby was sitting in his chair in the living room, idly playing with the fire in his fireplace with a book next to him that was long forgotten. He was bored out of his mind, the day flying by and so did work, the somber atmosphere making it a picturesque view inside the quite, dim lit house.

His peace was interrupted suddenly with the sharp sound of a door slamming open.

Grillby already could guess who it was.

He didn't bother turning or even addressing the girl, only sitting placatingly for her to leave once again.

Then he felt a sudden dip on the side of his seat and was about to reprimand her for sitting on his arm rest when a bright green feather was wafted in front of his face, the base fuzzed with white dust and more in her other hand.

"That enough for you to except I'm staying?" She asked confidently, dropping the feather into his lap. It shimmied back and forth gracefully.

Grillby picked up the feather and grinned, twisting the light stem between his fingers in mischievous thought.

"Well I suppose. Just as long as you can keep this kind of thing up."

Fuku grinned as well at the confirmation. "Well yeah, like to keep promises, old man."

"Good, cause this just might get that fucker Asgore off my hide."

She felt enlightened to finally be on good grounds with Grillby, but she almost didn't make it to her old room when magma tears fell from her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Well...
> 
> At least Fuku ain't holdin a subconscious grudge against da grillz anymore...


End file.
